


Butterfly Kisses

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More for Barbara/Vrestin. </p>
<p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

Barbara Wright had long since given up on getting away from the people around her, she had not much forgiven herself for failing to rescue Ian from danger, having to pray he was safe... although the word had since come that he was with others, the males of the butterfly species. She had sunk to a seat, trying all she could to hold back her tears, the pain and relief at war within her. The younger girl, Nemini, had been edgy and with Hylenia had left to walk a while, perhaps fly. She was left alone with Vrestin, she had refused to look up, the map of scarring and burns was enough to make her edgy and, since she had been left to cope with life here for a while, she was unsure where she would fit in. Vrestin fluttered her wings gently around Barbara's face to create a cooling breeze. The sensation of the light breeze drew Barbara's attention and she looked up nervously. 

"... Vrestin?"  
"Yes Bar-Bara…"  
"Why did you... stay?"  
"Because you are the light incarnate…"  
Barbara smiled and blushed weakly. 

"That's... very sweet of you... but how can I be? I'm not... perfect."  
"Neither it the light Bar-Bara… It cannot reach everywhere; some places it cannot go....so there for it is not perfect…"  
"Alright... I'll take your word for it."  
Vrestin smiled and bent down...she then gently kissed Barbara. Barbara smiled softly and responded, somewhat timidly. Vrestin smiled and stroked Barbara's face with her hands. Barbara purred and nestled into her touch. Vrestin settled down over her and nuzzled her face and neck. Barbara smiled softly, purring with pleasure.   
"You liking this Bar-Bara?"  
"Yes, Vrestin... Very much."  
Vrestin smiled and settled down beside her and kissed her face and neck. Barbara smiled softly, shivering only slightly as Vrestin ran her hands and wings over her body. Barbara had murred softly at the sensations. Vrestin tentatively ran her hands over Barbara's clothes.

"How do your species mate? Your skin seems to cover all of you..."  
"It helps if you let them take their clothes off Vrestin..."  
Vrestin looked at her confused but moved away a little to give her the requested room. Barbara rose and stripped herself, leaving herself properly bared to Vrestin, a little nervously. Vrestin murred at the sight of her. 

"Bar-Bara you are gorgeous…"   
"I'm glad you think so..."  
Vrestin fluttered over to her and wrapped her in her wings kissing her as she did so. Barbara smiled softly, responding to the kiss with open tenderness. Vrestin caressed Barbara's body with her hands. Barbara mewed weakly, clearly enjoying it. Vrestin stroked Barbara's body all over. Barbara purred softly, clearly trusting.  
"Guide me Bar-Bara…"

Vrestin whispered.

"Show me where to.... touch…"  
Barbara smiled and did as was asked of her. Vrestin nodded and began rubbing Barbara in the place she had guided her hand to. Barbara arched into her touch, barely hiding her low mewls of pleasure. Vrestin admired Barbara's reaction.

"Your... pleasure throws are .... a thing of beauty…"  
"Only for you."  
Vrestin smiled and rubbed a little harder. Barbara soon cried out and came apart. Vrestin had smiled, letting Barbara rest as she led her to the bed once again.   
“My Barbara…”


End file.
